ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Knowing The Truth About Reia's Mission
Arriving at the Magary residence, the gang took Pete and Reia inside. Reia immediately sits on the couch in a new kind of hope. Coco: Whoa... I've never seen her like this. It felt like no one will see her again. MJ: Hey, don't tempt her. Peter: What's the plan now? Kiva: I think we need to get along with her. MJ: That's actually a good plan. Trust is a hard thing to earn. Coco: Yeah, especially we are keeping our promise to the Supreme Kai of Time. Kiva: And I know I don't want to lie to her like this. Terra: To confirm current events, we need to know Reia's last mission before she came here. Kiva: Alright.. - Kiva and MJ sit next to Reia, who begun to ask. Reia: ...What do you want to know? MJ: Only your last mission and how you ended up here. - Kiva holds Reia hand as she began her long story. Reia: It was Sonic's recent birthday party. Even Sonja and her friends came to celebrate. Kiva: Wow... That's great. Reia: But it didn't last long. MJ: Figures. Reia: A time monster came and the timelines between mine and Sonja's collapsed. Coco: A time monster? Kiva: I think that was an enemy's doing. Reia: Yeah, it was Towa's doing. She summoned it for Dr. Eggman to use. To make matters worse, Towa used Sonja as a power source. MJ: What? Coco: That's awful... Kiva: Oh man... Reia: I saved her and stopped Towa, but she could use her to track me down again, so I had no choice but to erase her memories of me to cover my tracks. MJ: But would Sonja regain her memories of you anyway? Reia: She's a moth to the flame. My flame. Kiva: Gosh... So, that's why you went into hiding and...you were grieving... Reia: Yeah. ...I can't go back. Kiva: To Sonja? Why not? Reia: Nowadays, enemies can sense powers. The Shadowling Trio and Towa are no exception. Coco: Yikes... So, that's the whole story? Reia: Yeah, Coco. I can imagine the hatred in my boss and brother's eyes if I return to Conton City. - In a small flashback, Kiva remembered what the Supreme Kai of Time said. Supreme Kai of Time: Every decision towards her changes her future drastically, either light or dark. Choose your actions extremely wisely. - With that in mind, Kiva responded to Reia. Kiva: Reia, with all due respect, more timelines would've been destroyed if you and Sonic haven't come through. Reia: At the cost of Sonja's power? Coco: We get it. We aren't there when it happened, but...it does explain how the Dimensionator acted weird in Narnia. Reia: Pardon? Kiva: Let's just say that there is a war in Narnia a--some time ago. Your mission to save Sonja has an effect on a device which can open portals to other worlds. Reia: I see. Is it destroyed? Kiva: Yeah, last time I heard. Reia: Good. - Kiva can sense a small sign of depression within Reia. Reia: With so many losses on my hands, I thought life can be a tragedy. Kiva: (She's depressed. I can't let her end up like Rachel.) - Kiva's personal healing quest becomes more serious when Reia cried. Reia: ...I just can't. Gwen, Bluu, Shon, Sonja... - Reia cried like crazy and only Kiva can calm her down. Kiva: Reia, it's okay to cry. - Kiva comforts Reia as she continued to cry for the losses. Reia: I should've saved them... Coco: We know. We're deeply sorry for your losses, Reia. Kiva: Yeah. Sorry, Reia. - Crash handed a box of tissues to Reia and accepted it. Reia dried her tears with a tissue. Coco: Better now? Reia: ...A little. Kiva: That's good. Coco: Oh! I'll get some sandwiches from the kitchen. Kiva: Thanks, Coco. - Coco then walked toward the kitchen, leaving Kiva with Reia again. Reia: Where...are you guys from? Kiva: Promise not to freak out, okay? Reia: Kiva, I've been through worse. I can take it. Kiva: You see, me and the others are from the future. Reia: Wait... The same future...where Batman accepts Tim Drake as Robin? Kiva: Well, no. I meant to say 'the far future'. Reia: I see. The fact that there is a future fate has guided, it's good enough for me. Kiva: Thanks. - Coco went back with two sandwiches on hand. Coco: Want one? It's just peanut butter and jelly. Kiva: Sure. PB & Js are my favorite, just as long as the peanut butter is creamy and the jelly is grape. Reia: Good to know. - Coco handed both sandwiches to Kiva and Reia. Reia: Thank you. - Kiva bites and chews her sandwich. Reia, however, wasn't hungry due to Sonic's birthday party before her harsh choice on Sonja. To show some compassion, Reia offered her sandwich to Kiva. Kiva: Reia.. You don't have to. Reia: Honestly, I'm not hungry. Sonic's birthday party kinda stuffed me a little. - To return the same compassion Reia offered, Kiva moved Reia's sandwich back to her. Kiva: I understand if you're not hungry, Reia. But, at least, eat a little. - Reia accepted Kiva's request and took a small bite. Reia: ..My brother always told me to keep my spirits up, no matter what the consequences. Kiva: Well, why not follow his advice? Reia: After what happened to Sonja, I...don't know what he'll say. Kiva: I'm sure he'll be proud of you, no matter what you decide. Reia: You think so? Kiva: Absolutely. - Meanwhile, back in the forest, Gavin have found Pete and Elliot's home when Elliot revealed himself and scared Gavin with his workers. Retreating, Gavin and the others are heading back to town as Elliot tails them down. Category:Scenes